


His voice is honey

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, is this cheating?, mingyu is a clutz but we love him, mutual crush, the prompt was sharing bed and it happens but like...slightly?, youtubers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Where Mingyu is having a senior year of college crisis, but he finds his solution in his favourite youtuber. A very self indulgent meanie AU of how much they were pinning on each other without even interacting.





	His voice is honey

Senior year was positively kicking his ass. If he had chosen to go somewhere else as an exchange student for a year, he wouldn’t have to be sitting in front of his computer at four am in the morning, typing a dissertation about a topic he found mealy interesting. But there he was, with an old book resting in front of his now cold chai tea, gathering dust as the boy frantically moved his fingers on the keyboard. In the morning he would either erase everything or be too dead inside to even care at this point. Looking up at the hour on his screen once more, Mingyu sighed. Two paragraphs in half an hour, that was either impressive or garbage, but his brain called in for a break. And at this point it was whatever.

Knowing concealing some sort of good night sleep was impossible, his mind would play tricks on him, making him feel anxious about that one word he wrote in the file somewhere, even though he didn’t entirely know what it meant. Or about that reference’s authenticity, or the fact that his only bibliographic source had been published in the Jurassic era. So, at this forecast, Mingyu decided that youtube was his only solution. His only friend.

Well that was partially true: if it was somewhat correct that the following he had been acomulating for the past years, ever since he started uploading in his channel in freshman year, was numerous and made him feel quite understood; his real friend was sleeping somewhere in the dorm, maybe passed out in the couch or in his room. Minghao’s dissertation was a portfolio that was also positively draining him of all will to live. However, Minghao had a personal model willing to pose for the camera at any time, and also ready to drop on his knees for the mullet wearing photographer.

Yeah, Mingyu was bitter. His last relationship, if with good terms, ended abruptly and for months he was still processing the fact that Jisoo was strolling down the halls but there wasn’t anything between them anymore. He graduated and fled back to Los Angeles where he is now sharing a small house with his boyfriends. Oh, Mingyu was very bitter.

But also, Mingyu had a crush. A youtuber that happened to be based on the same area as them, and Minghao had been relieved that Mingyu was moving on, but it also frustrated him the lack of decision of the taller. “Would you just direct messaged him?” he had grunted still asleep, when he had found Mingyu in the middle of marathoning Wonwoo’s videos.

Wonwoo.

Mingyu thought that was his artistic name at first, but his parents called him that in his new year’s vlog and honestly, it didn’t surprise Mingyu at all. Wonwoo was not a narcissistic youtuber, not loud, but beamingly interesting. His videos were about art, poetry, book reviews, and everything he loved. He was a literature major but humanities were his passion. He wrote and recited like he was born for that alone. When ancient greeks told stories of muses, they were talking about Wonwoo.  
Mingyu really connected with the other when it came to music, when it came to aesthetics and how his nose scrunched when he laughed at his roommate, Sooyoung who also featured in some videos about musical topics. Wonwoo exposed almost all his life on the internet, but remained fresh, unproblematic and still very much a paradox. Nothing to not fall for.

And there he was: his channel was like his diary, vlogging his days when uni wasn’t kicking his ass. But it was mostly recipes as he explained some sort of story. College life was wild and because he had very drama prone friends, Mingyu never lacked content. He wanted to put out content that people could relate, could find interesting. Sometimes Minghao would feature, giving him makeovers, putting makeup on him or in anything fashion related. Until it was 4am in the morning, his dissertation all but done, his deadline approaching. He was kind of desperate.

Wonwoo’s voice was soothing, he had uploaded a poetry not even three days ago and Mingyu kind of had it already memorized. How low it went, how high it got when there was a question, how one could tell Wonwoo was dwelling tears. Loneliness is an universal theme, but he managed to convey almost every layer of it.  
Mingyu tweeted. “Guys please give me examples of ads that impacted you.” He would talk to his tutor about it in the morning, see if he could credit however replied. Or that he had to discard that completely.

It was five am, Mingyu had to be getting ready in an hour, when the notification bell tinged softly where his phone was charging. He went from the youtube tab to the twitter one.

He gasped. Laughed, brushed his hair back and gasped again.

He had one direct message. It was from Wonwoo.

\----

So the following day, Mingyu woke Minghao up from where he had passed out (on his chair in front of the computer) with a squeal. “Did you know Wonwoo was following me on twitter?” To what Minghao responded with a grunt and a hand flying to Mingyu’s face. “Dude! Wake up. Did you know?” and he was shaking Minghao, really he was begging to be slaughtered. But his friend finally reacted, opening his eyes slightly, still heavy with sleep.

“He followed you like on Monday, I thought that’s why you were screaming so much.” Oh god he was almost out of voice, whatever he was doing in the studio was taking a toll on him.

“I was screaming because he had uploaded a poetry.” Mingyu said between a pout.

And it hit.

Coldness washed all over him, revealing every single insecurity he had buried and the ones he wore on his sleeve. A slight shiver, knee bouncing as he sat on Minghao’s bed. The habit of biting his nails was also rediscovered.

Wonwoo had followed him. Followed had started following him the same day Mingyu had a small breakdown on twitter about him. Everyone following him knew about his small crush, but no one really gave it importance, it was cute amongst them but again, Mingyu didn’t actively do anything about it, so neither did any follower. But let’s backtrack. Wonwoo had seen the ‘his voice is like sweet honey and I want to make him feel loved’ tweet. Which had gone unnoticed, clogged by his own promo. Mingyu wasn’t dumb. Yet he hadn’t deleted it.

“Well…” Minghao said to have his friend’s attention on him again. “What did he say?” the little shit’s eyebrow was raised, his voice now stronger but with a teasing tone.

“I haven’t replied.” Mingyu confessed laying down now. Whenever he closed his eyes he could only see the damn tweet. “Oh my god.” His hands where now on his face muffling his small screeches.

And Minghao laughed. Because that’s what good, supportive best friends do.  
\-------

“So, it’s settled then?”

“Yes, oh my god I don’t know how to thank you.”

“No sweat! I’ll text you the address.”

“Thank you so much. See you on Saturday. Again, thank you, oh god. Bye!”

“Bye bye! Take care.”

Mingyu tapped on the red button on the bottom of his screen. The call had lasted almost 2 hours. Mingyu’s heart was about to give out, the muscle can only beat this fast for such an amount of time. His hands were still shaking, and there was cold sweat on the back of his neck. Okay, Mingyu remember all the breathing exercises Seokmin taught you, you are not going to have a breakdown before Saturday you hear me? He threatened himself, as he sat on the bed. His legs felt like jelly.

He was going to meet Wonwoo on Saturday, to film a video about art and publicity, which will be attached to his dissertation. They were going to spend the day planning and the afternoon filming. A whole day. At Wonwoo’s place. Okay, nevermind that, Mingyu was going to have several breakdowns before Saturday.

Replying that message with “why are you awake?” had come off as rude, but Wonwoo, sweet angelical Wonwoo had kept the conversation going. And next thing you know they texted all day long. If Wonwoo had seen Mingyu's tweets, he didn’t comment on them. However, he had a lot to say about Mingyu’s channel. Apparently he was one of the first hundred subscribers, since he was looking for vegan recipes online but Mingyu happened to be the easiest. Which was weird, because zucchini filled with pepper, avocado and lime juice cream topped with bechamel, wasn’t actually that easy to do.

But what was Mingyu to question when Wonwoo not only offered to help him, but to provide sources for his dissertation. Honestly, what God had he ever favoured so much to be living this outcome. Happiness didn’t even cut it, he just felt extremely lucky, whenever the dm bell rung he jumped on the device. Once he even tripped on his own feet, almost falling if it wasn’t for Junhui. Sweet Junhui who loved to freeload in their apartment and kiss the living shit out of Minghao whenever Mingyu just wanted to enjoy a movie.

Minghao kept teasing him, making kissy faces every time Mingyu as much as smiled at his phone, earning a very clingy Junhui to peck him all over. And that caused a wrestling match on the kitchen. And Mingyu nyoomed out of there.

On Thursday, Wonwoo had asked for his number appealing that his app was crashing due to notifications and it was becoming too much for his sanity.  
The texts never stopped, Wonwoo was filming a vlog at a cat café and Mingyu practically begged for a selfie. Which he got. And it gave him arrhythmia. Wonwoo was wearing his glasses, his black fringe covering his eyebrows, and he was holding the smallest kitty close to his lips. Seokmin had elbowed him on the ribs and demanded for the entire cafeteria to hear, an explanation.  
Mingyu sent a selfie back when he returned home, apron on and holding a packet of noodles. The reply came a bit later than normal but he didn’t notice, bussing himself on the food.  
\------

“To sum it up, we can conclude that even though art can be scoffed at, we see it every day hidden in publicity, and different media. There’s pieces of popular culture that still rely a lot on art, we only have to look closely.” Wonwoo finished, eyes fixed on the camera but hands everywhere. He had that little habit, Mingyu noticed, of moving and gesturing a lot, not excessively exaggerated but still there. It was adorable. But alas, everything he did was.

  
Throughout the video Mingyu had learned to look at Wonwoo through either the small screen of the camera and steal enough glances when the other turned to him. Which was hard, and he caught himself with tender looks more times that he would admit.  
“Woah. Thank you a lot Wonwoo, for being in my channel, for educating us. And most importantly for putting up with my disastrous ass.” At that Wonwoo shook his head and ruffled his hair. And ouch okay that wasn’t really what he was aiming for, normally that was a gesture reserved to little kids. Okay. He decided to ignore it in favour of the outro. “Again thank you for being here, as all of you who follow me know, I’m a huge fan of Wonwoo, and I totally recommend you guys to check his channel out, link in the description.” He turned to Wonwoo, who was already looking at him.

  
“Yeah, we all saw the tweets back on Monday.” The older said through a smile.

  
Mingyu froze. And two beats later he beamed like he always did at the end of his videos “well, see you guys next time. Bye!”  
It was quiet while Mingyu put everything away. Wonwoo tapping on his phone, not looking up even when Mingyu grabbed the script they had been working all day from the desk in front of him. He was shoving the papers in his backpack sighing in defeat.  
Whatever just happened, it didn’t go as any of them had planned. Maybe that’s how it was supposed to be, a friendly acquaintance. No matter how many times Mingyu could have sworn Wonwoo was looking at him with pink lensed eyes, or that time where their hands met while eating their take out. Wonwoo was clearly not interested, so Mingyu’d better pack his bags and leav-

  
“Hey…” Wonwoo derailed that train of thought with a simple murmur, but his fingers curling on Mingyu’s sleeve where he was standing, the elder still sitting. “Do you maybe, want to stay for dinner?”

  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
The night fell on their tired backs, Mingyu’s cheeks hurt after an entire evening of talking but mostly laughing, he knew that under the intimidating façade Wonwoo was a softie, but again, that wasn’t even the beginning of it, didn’t even begin to cut it. Wonwoo had that sense of humor where he would say the weirdest, funniest stuff with a poker face and then break to that scrunched up nose face he did. He was also that type of people who slapped the other next to them when he laughed. Mingyu also sinned in that. So when their arms met, Mingyu’s face dropped along with his limbs, now back to his lap.

The glasses of wine looked cold on the table, now empty and the clock striking midnight.

  
“I should go get going.”

  
“It’s late, and you could always…stay.” Wonwoo’s arms were also back to his sides, however his fingers met with his own and were playing softly.

“I don’t want to bother.”

  
“You wouldn’t be bothering.” Wonwoo’s eyes met Mingyu’s and the latter was taken aback. He was afraid of reading into that look, he knew it too well, seen it too many times in the mirror when he talked to and about Jisoo. It was hopeful, it was fragile, vulnerable and Mingyu was clumsy. “Please?”

  
“Okay.”

  
Turned out Wonwoo didn’t have a spare room. And that he was a cuddler. The little spoon. And it turned out that not only their hands were made to be too.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 2! i'm noticing that im not following the strict guidelines about prompts but hey! they are prompts they are supposed to inspire me! anyways i hope you all enjoyed this silly au that i had in the back of my mind for ages. yes i know i followed some very cliché misconceptions of the boys, but i wanted to make this lighthearted and fun!
> 
> if you wanna follow my twt : @yhsdior


End file.
